Louca por Você
by Leanna Ford
Summary: Três músicas, Lois e Clark...
1. Chapter 1

**Louca por Você **

Autor: Leanna

Resumo: Baile Reencontro da Smallville High.

Considerações: Smallville pertence ao Al/Milles e a WB. Crazy for You pertence á Madonna.

_Swaying room as the music starts Salão girando enquanto a música começa_

_Strangers making the most of the dark Estranhos tirando o máximo da escuridão_

_Two by two their bodies become one Dois a dois, seus corpos se tornam um_

Lois entrou no salão de baile improvisado na quadra de basquete da escola Smallville High. Ela parou e ficou observando o movimento. Fazem cinco anos desde que pisou pela ultima vez nesse mesmo salão, era o baile de formatura de Chloe e Clark e por um dos estranhos motivos de Smallville ela acabou acompanhando Clark e viu Chloe ser coroada Rainha do Baile.

_I see you through the smokey air Eu te vejo através do ar esfumaçado_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare Você não percebe o peso do meu olhar?_

_You're so close but still a world away Você está tão perto mas parece tão longe_

_What I'm dying to say, is that O que estou morrendo para dizer é que_

A atenção de Lois de repente se concentrou do outro lado da pista de dança. Perto da mesa de bebidas. Como que conectados por uma espécie de magnetismo, ele olhou para sua direção e seus olhares se encontraram.

Horas antes de sair de Metropolis, Chloe passou na casa da prima com um vestido e disse-lhe algo sobre "se não for agora, vai ser quando?"

_I'm crazy for you Eu sou louca por você_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true Me toque uma vez, e você saberá que é verdade_

_I never wanted anyone like this Eu nunca quis ninguém assim_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss É completamente novo, você vai sentir isso no meu beijo_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you Eu estou louca por você, louca por você_

Agora aqui está ela, Lois Joanne Lane, em um belo e longo vestido preto, parada na entrada do baile de Cinco Anos, revendo sua vida até o momento em que veio parar na estranha Smallville, pensando em tudo que não pôde enxergar naquela época.

_Trying hard to control my heart Me esforçando para controlar meu coração_

_I walk over to where you are Eu caminho na sua direção_

_Eye to eye we need no words at all Olho no olho, não precisamos de nenhuma palavra_

Um passo. Pulso acelerado. E outro. Coração a mil. Lentamente Lois atravessou a pista de dança em direção à razão de sua vinda ao baile.

Estão frente a frente.

"Lois! Achei que não viesse."

"E aí, Smallville?"

Silêncio. Um daqueles constrangedores silêncios que ela tanto odeia.

_Slowly now we begin to move Devagar agora nós começamos a mexer_

_Every breath I'm deeper into you A cada respiração estou mais fundo dentro de você_

_Soon we two are standing still in time Logo estaremos parados no tempo_

_If you read my mind, you'll see Se você ler minha mente vai ver que_

Um movimento. Dois corpos se encontram e se unem em um longo e tão esperado beijo. Ao fundo a musica toca, as pessoas conversam. Mas nada pode chamar a atenção de Lois e Clark. Foram muitos anos tentando negar ou adiar o inevitável.

_I'm crazy for you Eu sou louca por você_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true Me toque uma vez, e você saberá que é verdade_

_I never wanted anyone like this Eu nunca quis ninguém assim_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss É completamente novo, você vai sentir isso no meu beijo_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you Eu estou louca por você, louca por você_

Amor. Uma palavra assustadora para uma destemida e determinada repórter e para um dos maiores heróis do mundo.

_I'm crazy for you Eu sou louca por você_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true Me toque uma vez, e você saberá que é verdade_

_I never wanted anyone like this Eu nunca quis ninguém assim_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss É completamente novo, você vai sentir isso no meu beijo_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you Eu estou louca por você, louca por você_


	2. Chapter 2

Pequenos momentos 

Autora: Leanna

Resumo: uma noite na fazenda enquanto Clark e Lois vão para Smallville a trabalho. Continuação de Louca por Você.

Considerações: Smallville não me pertence e a musica Little Moments é do Brad Paisley. Só peguei emprestado!

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard Eu nunca vou me esquecer da primeira vez que eu ouvi_

_That pretty mouth say that dirty word Aqueles lindos lábios dizerem aquele palavrão_

_And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into E eu nem consigo lembrar agora o que fez ela rebater minha brincadeira_

_But she covered her mouth and her face got red Mas ela cubriu sua boca e seu rosto ficou vermelho_

_And she just looked so darn cute E ela ficou tão bonitinha_

_That I couldn't even act like I was mad Que eu não pude nem mesmo agir como se estivesse zangado_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that Sim! Eu vivo por pequenos momentos como este_

Planeta Diário. Perry White está trancado em sua sala com seus melhores reporteres. Lois Lane e Clark Kent.

LOIS: Smallville! O que uma milionária excêntrica poderia querer lá?

PERRY: É por isso que estou mandando vocês.

LOIS: _Vocês_? No plural? Qual é, Perry!

PERRY: Sem 'qual é', Lois. Agora se mandem e só me voltem com uma manchete!

A dupla deixou a sala do Editor-Chefe e seguiu para o elevador. Segundos depois, estavam no estacionamento do prédio, indo pegar o carro de Lois.

LOIS (DEBOCHADA): Primeira entrevista de Laurie Davis. Não vale um Metro Award, mas chega perto. Poderia ter ficado com essa.

CLARK (SARCASTICO): Depois de tantas entrevistas com o Superman, tá se achando!

LOIS: Ciúmes, Smallville?

CLARK: De um cara que usa uma capa vermelha?

Lois riu, sem jeito. Ele se lembra de seu pesadelo sobre um cara usando uma capa vermelha. Quem diria!

_Well that's just like last year on my birthday Bem, foi como no meu último aniversário_

_She lost all track of time and burnt the cake Ela perdeu a noção do tempo e queimou o bolo_

_And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off E cada detector de fumaça na casa foi ativado_

_And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms E ela estava quase chorando até que eu a tomei em meus braços_

_And I tried not to let her see me laugh E tentei não deixá-la me ver rir_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that Sim! Eu vivo por pequenos momentos como este_

Em Smallville, após muita insistência, Clark e Lois conseguiram agendar uma entrevista com a tal Sra Davis, que por sinal só aceitou recebe-los após saber que se tratava da dupla Lane&Kent, do Planeta Diário.

Agora já à noite, na fazenda, Lois ajuda a tirar a mesa do jantar. Ela queria falar com Martha então arrumou uma desculpa para ficarem a sós sem Clark e Jonathan por perto.

LOIS: …foi tudo tão surpreendente. A música, o lugar. Tudo parecia conspirar pra que acontecesse. Estranho. Mas pensado bem, acho que minha vida começou a mudar no dia em que conheci Clark.

MARTHA: Sei como se sente. Conheci Jonathan na faculdade, ele havia acabado de ser transferido. No mesmo dia, durante o intervalo, eu já estava pensando em casamento.

LOIS: Não que eu pense em casamento, mas é bem por ai. Deve ser o _Charme Kent._

MARTHA: _Charme Kent_?

Ela colocou o ultimo prato na pia, onde Martha estava lavando a louça.

LOIS: Por isso queria fazer algo especial pro aniversário dele. Sei lá.

MARTHA: Lois, Clark é um rapaz muito especial.

LOIS: Eu sei.

MARTHA: E como mãe dele, preciso saber se está disposta a…

LOIS: Eu amo o Clark. (PAUSA) Disse isso em voz alta?

MARTHA (SORRINDO): Me pareceu sincero.

Lois sorriu, encabulada.

MARTHA: Faça o que acabou de fazer aqui. Diga o que sente por ele.

LOIS: Só?

MARTHA: Às vezes menos é mais.

Nesse exato momento os dois homens da casa voltaram a cozinha.

JONATHAN: O que é mais?

MARTHA: Estávamos falando de uma receita de bolo para o aniversario de Clark.

Clark ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou estranho para seu pai e depois para Lois, que respondeu com uma careta.

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me Eu sei que ela não é perfeita, mas tenta tanto por mim_

_And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be E eu agradeço a Deus que ela não é, pois seria muito entediante_

_It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans São as pequenas imperfeições e as súbitas mudanças de planos_

_When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands Quando ela perde a direção e estamos perdidos, mas de mãos dadas_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that Sim! Eu vivo por pequenos momentos como este_

Clark está na varanda enquanto Lois conversa com Perry ao telefone. Ela está dizendo que amanhã cedo irão entrevistar a tal milionária e já cantando vitória de que essa será a maior tiragem do Planeta essa semana.

Lois desligou o telefone e saiu. Ao abrir a porta da sala, encontrou Clark sentado no banco suspenso da varanda. Fazem dois anos que trocaram o antigo banco pelo balaço. Ela ficou parada na porta por um tempo, observando Clark contemplar a noite estrelada.

LOIS: Achei que tivesse no celeiro.

Clark voltou sua atenção para ela.

CLARK: O que Perry disse?

LOIS: Amou a noticia.

CLARK: Não disse que já fizemos a entrevista, disse?

LOIS: Não. Só que pela conversa, parece que vai dar tudo certo.

CLARK: Mas a gente ainda não conversou com a mulher!

LOIS: Mas ele não sabe disso. Relaxa, Smallville!

Lois sentou-se ao lado de Clark, recostando-se em seu peito, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele que estava com o braço estendido no encosto do banco.

_When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark Quando ela está deitada em meu ombro no sofá na escuridão_

_And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm E com o tempo ela cai no sono, assim como meu braço direito_

_And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb E eu quero muito mexê-lo, pois está formigando e dormente_

_But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up Mas ela parece tanto com um anjo que eu não quero acordá-la_

_Yeah I live for little moments Sim! Eu vivo por pequenos momentos_

_When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it Quando ela roubar meu coração denovo e nem mesmo percebe _

_Yeah I live for little moments like that Sim! Eu vivo por pequenos momentos como este _

Um breve momento se passou, ambos em silencio ouvindo somente o barulho de grilos e do vento, numa noite típica do campo.

CLARK: Tá muito quieta.

LOIS: Impressão sua.

CLARK: Mesmo?

LOIS: Sabe do que eu tava falando com sua mãe agora há pouco?

CLARK: Achei mesmo estranho estarem trocando receitas.

LOIS: Eu dou pro gasto na cozinha, viu!

Ele pôs seu outro braço em volta da cintura dela, a trazendo para mais perto de si.

LOIS: Mas falando sério. A gente tava falando de você. (PAUSA) De como eu mudei desde que te conheci.

CLARK: Sei. E?

LOIS: E do quanto eu te amo por isso.

Lois inclinou a cabeça para trás para encontrar o brilho dos olhos de Clark. Seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo mais sereno que o primeiro, mas nem por isso menos intenso e apaixonado.

Enquanto isso do lado de dentro da casa, Jonathan fechou a cortina da sala, se aproximando do rosto de sua esposa.

JONATHAN: Sabia que não é educado espiar os outros?

MARTHA: Quando se trata da felicidade do nosso filho, eu não me importo de ser inconveniente.

Ela tornou a puxar um pedacinho da cortina, o suficiente para verem o jovem casal na varanda.

MARTHA: Acho que finalmente Clark encontrou o que tanto procurava.

JONATHAN: E é isso que me preocupa. Conhecendo Clark e sabendo o quanto ele ama Lois, logo vai querer partilhar seu segredo com ela.

MARTHA: Lois não trairia Clark.

JONATHAN: Mas é forte o suficiente para agüentar o tranco?

MARTHA: Fiz essa pergunta a ela hoje.

Jonathan olhou preocupado para Martha que o acalmou.

MARTHA: Foi mais como uma conversa de mãe.

JONATHAN: E o que ela respondeu?

MARTHA: "Eu o amo."

Martha soltou a cortina e virou-se, abraçando seu marido.

MARTHA: Acho que a resposta foi mais que satisfatória.

Do lado de fora da casa, Lois notou que por duas vezes a varanda ficou levemente iluminada.

LOIS: Smallville...

CLARK: Deve ser minha mãe.

LOIS: Foi sempre assim?

CLARK: Só com você.

LOIS: E isso é bom. Certo?

Clark a beijou novamente. E ficaram ali na varanda por mais um bom tempo, na paz e quietude da noite estrelada.


	3. Chapter 3

Debaixo De Suas Roupas 

Autora: Leanna

Resumo: Lois descobre o grande segredo de Clark. Parte final da trilogia Louca por Você

Considerações: Smallville não me pertence e a musica Underneath your clothes é da Shakira

Lois abriu a porta, pronta para dar um sermão em Clark por terem perdido a hora do teatro. Mas ao vê-lo com um ar tão sério, ela decidiu primeiro ouvir suas explicações. Abriu a porta por completo, dando passagem para Clark.

CLARK: Lois, a gente não vai ao teatro.

LOIS: Eu sei! A essa hora já deve ter começado!

CLARK: Não. Eu não comprei as entradas.

LOIS: Quê? Smallville!

CLARK: Tenho que te contar uma coisa.

LOIS: O que? A Chloe tá bem?

CLARK: Chloe tá bem.

Clark pegou na mão de Lois e a levou até o sofá.

CLARK: O que vou te contar não pode sair daqui.

LOIS: Ok.

CLARK: Não. Sem "ok". Precisa me prometer. Mesmo que me odeie pro resto da vida.

LOIS: Clark Kent, o que tá acontecendo?

Ele fez um gesto para que ela se sentasse no sofá. E fez o mesmo, ficando ambos frente a frente.

CLARK: Apesar do nosso trabalho, sei que é boa em guardar segredos. (PAUSA) Eu te adoro. Sou completamente apaixonado por você.

Lois sorriu. Clark a pedíra em casamento cerca de dois meses atrás. Onde ele quer chegar com essa declaração de amor?

_You're a song Você é uma canção _

_Written by the hands of God Escrita pelas mãos de Deus _

_Don't get me wrong 'cuz Não me entenda mal, porque _

_This might sound to you a bit odd Isto pode soar um pouco estranho _

_But you own the place Mas você é o dono do lugar _

_Where all my thoughts go hiding Onde todos meus pensamentos vão se esconder _

_And right under your clothes E bem debaixo de suas roupas _

_Is where I find them É onde eu os encontro _

Clark começou a desabotoar a camisa enquanto Lois o encarava desconfiada e curiosa. Foi quando um tecido azul inconfundível começou a aparecer. Impaciente, ela inclinou-se até Clark e terminou de abrir sua camisa de uma vez. E o que viu a deixou estática. Um grande S em amarelo e vermelho.

LOIS: Onde conseguiu isso?

CLARK: Sabe onde.

Quando Lois entrevistou Superman pela primeira vez, ela o perguntou de onde saíra a idéia do uniforme e que tecido era aquele.

LOIS: _Você_ é o Superman?

Ela voltou a sentar-se no sofá.

LOIS: Eu tava esse tempo todo namorando o _Superman_!

CLARK: Tá zangada, né?

LOIS: Não.

CLARK: Irritada? Furiosa?

LOIS: Não. E não. Tô decepcionada.

CLARK: Ah.

Lois Lane decepcionada é pior que Lois Lane zangada, irritada _e_ furiosa. Pelo menos quando ela está irada, Clark sabe como reagir.

LOIS: Todo esse tempo bem debaixo do meu nariz! Eu sou uma repórter investigativa! Como nunca desconfiei!

CLARK: Então... Tá tudo bem?

LOIS: Depende.

Ela se aproximou um pouco.

LOIS: Não vai mais mentir pra mim?

CLARK: Eu não menti.

LOIS: Claro! Superman não mente. Só omite. (PAUSA) Então. Promete?

CLARK: E se o futuro do planeta depender disso?

LOIS: É tudo assim tão dramático com você?

CLARK: Uma das desvantagens de ser super-herói.

LOIS: Tá.

CLARK: Tá?

_Underneath your clothes Debaixo de suas roupas _

_There's an endless story Há uma história infinita _

_There's the man I chose Há o homem que eu escolhi _

_There's my territory Há o meu território _

_And all the things I deserve E todas as coisas que eu mereço _

_For being such a good girl, honey Por ser uma boa menina _

Lois se aproximou e sentou-se no colo de Clark.

LOIS: Vai ter que servir, né? Quem mandou eu cair de amores pelo Homem de Aço?

E o beijou.

_Because of you Por causa de você _

_I forgot the smart ways to lie Eu esqueci das formas inteligentes de mentir _

_Because of you Por causa de você _

_I'm running out of reasons to cry Eu fujo das razões para chorar _

_When the friends are gone Quando os amigos se forem _

_When the parties' over Quando as festas terminarem _

_We will still belong to each other Nós ainda pertenceremos um ao outro _

LOIS: Por falar nisso...

Ela deu um soquinho no braço de Clark.

LOIS: É mesmo de aço?

CLARK: Tá doida pra descobrir, né?

LOIS: Que? Eu não disse nada. Você é quem tá pensando besteira!

CLARK? Eu é? Quem disse que era tarada por cão abandonado e cara pelado?

Lois encarou Clark de queixo caído.

LOIS: Você tava com amnésia!

CLARK: Eu disse que lembrava de algumas coisas.

Mudando de assunto, Lois tirou os óculos que Clark ainda estava usando.

LOIS: Precisa mesmo disso?

Ela pôs os óculos e viu que não tinham grau.

CLARK: Foi graças a eles que não me reconheceu durante esse tempo todo.

LOIS: Realmente, menos é mais. Quem diria que um par de óculos seriam o disfarce perfeito!

Ela tirou os óculos e colocou na mesinha de centro.

LOIS: E agora...

_Underneath your clothes Debaixo de suas roupas _

_There's an endless story Há uma história infinita _

_There's the man I chose Há o homem que eu escolhi _

_There's my territory Há o meu território _

_And all the things I deserve E todas as coisas que eu mereço _

_For being such a good girl, honey Por ser uma boa menina _

Lois passou suas mãos sobre o símbolo no peito de Clark, como se fosse a primeira vez que visse aquele uniforme. Entrelaçou seus dedos por trás da nuca dele, apoiando os braços em seus ombros e o beijou. Exatamente como da primeira vez.

_Underneath your clothes Debaixo de suas roupas _

_There's an endless story Há uma história infinita _

_There's the man I chose Há o homem que eu escolhi _

_There's my territory Há o meu território _

_And all the things I deserve E todas as coisas que eu mereço _

_For being such a good girl...Por ser uma boa menina _

_For being such a hey, hey, hey Por ser uma hey,hey,hey _

LOIS: Não tem que salvar o mundo hoje?

CLARK: Tirei a noite de folga.

LOIS: Mmm, é mesmo?

Lois terminou de tirar a camisa de Clark e o beijou novamente.

_I love you more than all that's on the planet Eu te amo mais que tudo neste planeta _

_Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing Vivendo, falando, andando, respirando _

_You know it's true Você sabe que é verdade _

_And baby it's so funny E baby, é tão engraçado _

_You almost don't believe it Que você quase não acredita _

_As every voice is hanging from the silence Como toda voz depende do silêncio _

_Lamps are hanging from the ceiling E luminárias dependem de um teto _

_Like an old lady tied to her manners Como uma senhora amarrada a suas convenções_

_I'm tied up to this feeling Eu estou amarrada a este sentimento _

Lois está sentada em sua cama, abraçando as pernas e usando somente uma capa vermelha, curiosa para saber o que Clark foi buscar na sala. Ela levantou-se, reparando na bagunça que seu quarto se transformou com roupas espalhadas pelo chão, quando Clark voltou.

CLARK: Lembra que queria saber por que eu guardava isso?

Ele a entregou um objeto coberto por um lenço lilás. Lois o desenrolou e se revelou um bracelete exatamente igual ao das pinturas da caverna que hoje voltou a pertencer aos índios Kawatche.

CLARK: A lenda dizia que pertence a mulher destinada a Naman. Eu não acreditava muito nisso, até descobrir que em Krypton não se trocam alianças no casamento, e sim...

LOIS: ... braceletes.

Ela olhou novamente para o objeto em suas mãos.

CLARK: Se vai mesmo ficar comigo, quero que seja por inteiro. Clark Kent, Kal-El, Superman.

LOIS: O pacote completo.

Lois fitou Clark por um instante. Então pôs o bracelete e ele se moldou perfeitamente em seu pulso.

_Underneath your clothes Debaixo de suas roupas _

_There's an endless story Há uma história infinita _

_There's the man I chose Há o homem que eu escolhi _

_There's my territory Há o meu território _

_And all the things I deserve E todas as coisas que eu mereço _

_For being such a good girl, honey Por ser uma boa menina _

Clark a tomou em seus braços e a beijou.

Lois olhou novamente para o bracelete.

LOIS: Agora sou oficialmente a Sra Superman!

_Underneath your clothes Debaixo de suas roupas _

_There's an endless story Há uma história infinita _

_There's the man I chose Há o homem que eu escolhi _

_There's my territory Há o meu território _

_And all the things I deserve E todas as coisas que eu mereço _

_For being such a good girl Por ser uma boa menina _


End file.
